Semper Fidelis
by staraky
Summary: Una joven Kate Beckett muy perdida. Tendrá que tomar una decisión que le cambiará la vida. Un camino por andar, encontando en esos pasos a la persona que le devolverá la ilusión, Rick Castle. Aunque nada será fácil. Es totalmente AU. Estais avisados. Se admiten críticas. Seguro que termina siendo M.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, sé que tengo alguna historia sin terminar aún. Pero esta idea lleva dandome vueltas varios días. Así que aquí la traigo.**

**Espero que os guste. Es totalmente AU. Ya sabeis, se aceptan críticas, ya sean buenas, malas o regulares. No sé que ritmo de actualización llevará.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? En el interior de aquella sala se iba a decir su futuro. Incapaz de levantar la vista, sentía cómo toda su vida pasaba a cámara lenta por su cerebro. Su primera palabra, la primera vez que montó en bici, su primera vez sobre unos patines. Su primer suspenso, la primera vez que estuvo en el despacho del director. El baile de graduación al que no asistió. Su sueño cumplido al entrar en la Universidad que siempre quiso. La carrera que siempre soñó.<p>

Volvía a preguntarse ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Su primer delito, su primera detención. Sus primeros trabajos para la comunidad. Su segunda detención, más horas de servicios comunitarios. La tercera, la cuarta detención. La primera borrachera, el primer porro, la primera raya. Y por fin, el último delito. Aquel que, según su abogado, no le saldría gratis.

Pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Su vida era genial, tenía todo lo que siempre soñó. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-¡Caso 3412! – El alguacil, tiraba de sus esposas. Se ponía en pie. El hombre abría la puerta y con un gesto de cabeza le indicaba que había llegado el momento de entrar- El Estado contra Katherine Beckett. Preside el honorable Juez Morrison. Todos en pie.

¿Cómo había llegado a estar ahí? Fácil. Por su madre. No, por su madre no, por el cabrón que se la arrebató. Y por su padre, porque ante la muerte de su esposa se derrumbó. Porque ella, Kate, había perdido las ganas de vivir, porque sintió que el mundo era una mierda. Y deseo vivir a tope, sin mirar el mañana. Solo tenía que disfrutar del hoy.

-Señoría, solicito un aplazamiento. He recibido el expediente del caso esta misma mañana. Me ha sido imposible preparar la defensa – Kate se fijaba en el hombre que tenía al lado. Gordo, sudoroso, con la chaqueta del traje llena de caspa. El pelo totalmente pegado por la grasa. Ese era su abogado. Kate soltó una carcajada.

-¡Orden! Silencio – El juez Morrison clavó su mirada en la joven- Señorita Beckett, ¿podría contarnos qué es lo que le resulta tan gracioso? – Kate estaba sentada, sin moverse, sin abrir la boca y en esa posición continuó – Póngase en pie y conteste a mi pregunta – Insistió el Juez. Ella continuó sin hacer lo que éste le pedía- Está bien. No habrá aplazamiento. Haremos un receso, en dos horas volveremos a la sala. Y usted, letrado Pitterson, presentará el caso – Esto lo dijo mirando al abogado de la acusada.

-Bueno al menos tengo dos horas – Comenzó a recoger todo- Tengo otro juicio en diez minutos. Mi consejo, eh, Kate- dijo tras mirar el nombre de la chica en el expediente- es que hagamos un trato con la fiscalía. Creo que en tres años podrías estar en la calle – Metía todos los papeles en su maletín y antes de marcharse volvió a mirar a la joven- Piénsalo y dime tu decisión antes de que comience la sesión.

Abogado de oficio. Su padre era abogado, su madre era abogada, ella estudiaba leyes. Y tenía un abogado de oficio. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Su madre había muerto en un callejón, sucio, frio, oscuro, desangrada, sola, tirada como si fuese basura. Su padre estaba borracho desde el mismo día en el que su esposa murió. Y ella, bueno, ella tampoco podía superar la pérdida de su madre y había tirado su vida por la borda.

El alguacil, volvió a ponerle las esposas, y tiraba de ella. Kate le miró sorprendida, no le llevó a los calabozos del juzgado. El hombre se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho del juez Morrison, llamó a la puerta y cuando su señoría le dio permiso abrió la puerta.

-Señoría, traigo a la detenida – Morrison asintió. Le señaló la silla que había frente a su mesa – Estaré fuera – El alguacil hizo que Kate se sentase y después salió del despacho.

-¿Café, agua, zumo? – Kate miraba al juez sin entender qué estaba sucediendo- Tu silencio me dice que no quieres tomar nada. ¿Estás segura? – Ella continuó sin pronunciar palabra- Testaruda, ¿por qué no me sorprende? – Dijo más para él que para que le escuchase Kate- Te preguntarás la razón por la que estás en este despacho – Kate soltó el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y asintió- Johanna y Jim Beckett son la razón – Kate se tensó al escuchar los nombres de sus padres- Son mis amigos. Estaban tan orgullosos de ti.

-Eran – Por fin Kate pronunció una palabra. El juez la miró sin entender- Eran sus amigos, al menos mi madre. Murió – El juez se sentó.

-Lo sé. Y he usado el tiempo presente, porque tus padres siempre serán mis amigos. No hace falta que estén vivos, ni tan siquiera hace falta que tu padre esté sobrio. Son, eran y serán mis amigos – Kate se encogió de hombros- Tengo que hacer algo para que no destroces tu vida por completo. Tengo que lograr, por ellos, por tus padres, que tengas una vida cuando decidas volver a ser la hija de la que tan orgullosos estaban.

-¿Me puede devolver a mi madre? ¿Puede hacer que detengan a la persona que la mato? ¿Puede lograr que mi padre vuelva a ser la persona que era? – El juez negó – Entonces no puede devolverme mi vida.

-Puedo ofrecerte una opción – Kate puso una sonrisa cínica- Sabes eres muy parecida a tu madre. Así que tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus cruces de brazos, no funcionan conmigo. Soy inmune, los sufrí durante años de parte de tu madre. Repito, puedo ofrecerte una opción.

-Ya – fue la contestación de la joven.

-Tienes que escoger, seis años en una prisión o el mismo tiempo sirviendo en el ejército – Kate le miró abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-¡Está loco! – Kate se puso en pie.

-Sí lo estoy. Porque me estoy jugando mi reputación por una cría idiota – Kate giró sobre sus talones- Idiota – Repitió el juez- Estúpida, por no luchar por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Por no ser fiel a todos los ideales que sus padres le inculcaron durante 19 años.

-¡Cállese! – Le gritó ella.

-Justicia, honor, verdad, amistad, familia, amor – Comenzó a mencionar todas las cosas en las que siempre habían creído sus padres- Traicionaste todos y cada uno de ellos. Has robado, tomado drogas, timado.

-¿Dónde está la justicia para mi madre? – Dijo ella rota por el llanto.

-Hoy no está, pero llegará el día en el que se pueda hacer justicia. La pregunta es ¿quieres estar ahí cuando eso suceda?

El teléfono del despacho de su señoría sonó, su secretaria le recordaba que la sesión debía volver a empezar.

-Necesito una respuesta antes de que el alguacil te lleve nuevamente a la sala. Ese es el tiempo que tienes para meditar la propuesta.

El autobús se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, ella no se movía.

-¡No tenemos todo el puto día! ¡Os quiero fuera de ese puto autobús en menos de un minuto! – Sus compañeros de viaje comenzaron a descender a la carrera- ¡Os quedan menos de veinte segundos!- Kate finalmente bajó- ¡Tú! – Dijo señalándola – Has bajado fuera de tiempo – Le dijo con su cara casi pegada a la suya- Gracias por hacerlo – Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada- Vaya, ya sé quién va a ser el tarado de este grupo – Se alejó de ella y se giró mirando a todo el grupo- Gracias a vuestra compañera, todos, vais a hacer flexiones hasta que me canse – Todos comenzaron a protestar- Bienvenidos a Camp Lejeune. ¡Reclutas, quiero las putas flexiones!

Perfecto pensó Kate, dos minutos en el cuerpo de Marines y ya tenía a todo sus compañeros en contra.

-Vaya, si la tarada ni siquiera tiene fondo – Dijo el sargento al ver cómo tras cinco flexiones Kate se dejaba caer sobre el suelo- Tranquila, princesa, eso lo vamos a solucionar- Se agachó, la tomó de la tela de la camiseta por la espalda y comenzó a levantarla - ¡Una! – La dejó caer- ¡Dos! – dijo repitiendo el gesto- ¡No he dicho al resto que podáis parar!

Tras más de media hora haciendo flexiones, por fin el sargento, les mandó parar. Tocaba el enésimo reconocimiento médico. La entrega del equipamiento. La llegada a su barracón. La elección de litera.

-A las cinco horas zulú deberéis estar formados para revista. El barracón deberá estar perfecto para revista. Disfrutad de vuestras últimas horas de libertad. En dos horas se apagan luces y todos deberéis estar en vuestras camas – El sargento se paró justo en la puerta del barracón- Por cierto, seré vuestro instructor. Soy el Sargento Mayor Ramirez. Para vosotros soy dios ¿entendido? – Ninguno contestó- ¿Entendido? – Repitió el sargento.

-Sí – dijeron algunos.

-¿Entendido? – Repitió el sargento.

-Sí – contestaron al unísono.

-Sí ¿qué? – Insistió él.

-Sí Señor – Contestaron al fin.

-Colocad vuestras cosas en las taquillas – Dijo justo antes de salir.

Kate colocaba sus pocas pertenencias. Algunos vaqueros, algunas camisetas, zapatillas y las fotos de sus padres.

-Intenta no tocar mucho los cojones al sargento – Se volvió a mirar a la persona que le había hablado- Tus faltas, tus errores, tus insubordinaciones, las pagamos todos. Es un consejo que te doy, antes de que todos nos pongamos en tu contra.

-Ya – dijo Kate tumbándose en la litera de arriba.

-Hazme caso, será mejor para ti y para todos. Por cierto, me llamo Sara – Kate asintió.

-Kate – Contestó ella.

Durante aquella noche, Kate no podía dejar de decirse lo estúpida que había sido al aceptar la propuesta del juez. Había entregado su vida al ejército para los siguientes seis años. Se decía que en la cárcel con buen comportamiento podría haber salido en poco más de dos años.

Pero el juez había jugado sucio, y a la salida de su despacho había alguien esperándola.

_-Katie, cariño – Kate le miró sorprendida- Por favor, por favor no destroces tu vida._

_-¿Tú me pides que no destroce mi vida?_

_-Estoy sobrio, llevo así seis meses. He estado en un centro de desintoxicación – Kate le miraba sorprendida- Por favor, hazlo por mí o mejor aún hazlo por tu madre – Escuchar aquella súplica de boca de su padre fue demasiado para ella._

Y aceptó. Firmó con el ejército por seis años.

-¿Cómo le ha ido? – El sargento miró a la persona que le interrogaba.

-Mal, va a dar problemas. Primer día aquí y ya la ha cagado – Contestó.

-Morrison nos pidió ayuda así que tenemos que logar que esa chica salga de aquí recuperada – El sargento asintió.

-Tranquilo mi general, aún no ha aparecido el recluta que pueda conmigo – Contestó con seguridad el sargento.

El general sonrió – No pero reconoce que hace unos años estuviste a punto de tirar la toalla con uno.

-Castle – Contestó bufando Ramirez- Creo que aún tengo pesadillas con él – Ambos comenzaron a reír- ¿Sabe algo de él?

-Le va bien. Está destinado en Somalia y ahora mismo está en casa de permiso. Menos mal que no te diste por vencido. El cuerpo habría perdido a un gran soldado – Ramirez asintió.

-Cierto, el teniente Castle es de lo mejor del cuerpo. General, esté tranquilo, haré de la recluta Beckett un gran soldado – El general asintió.

-No lo dudo, pero no olvide lograr que ella vuelva a ser una gran persona – El general le tendió un puro.

-Si su esposa descubre que ha vuelto a fumar le matará – Dijo el sargento sonriendo.

-Entonces será mejor que no se entere – Le contestó el general guiñando un ojo.

-Mis labios están sellado Rodgers – Dijo haciendo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera.

-Por cierto, Martha quiere que tú y Rachel vengáis a cenar.

-Se lo diré a mi mujer – El sargento se ponía en pie para salir del despacho.

-Por cierto, mi hijo también estará – Ramirez rodó los ojos haciendo que el general comenzase a reír.

-Te he dicho que aún tengo pesadillas con él y ahora le tendré que aguantar durante la cena – se quejó el sargento.

-Vamos James, Rick te aprecia – decía el general apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del sargento.

-No lo dudo, pero es que a Castle le encanta meterse conmigo. Por cierto ¿nunca va a usar tu apellido? – El general negó.

-Sigue diciendo que prefiere el apellido de soltera de su madre, así nadie le relaciona conmigo – Hacía muchos años que el General se había dado por vencido en ese tema- Os esperamos a las nueve en casa.

Las luces en el barracón se apagaron al mismo tiempo que el sargento y su esposa entraban en la casa de Alexander y Martha Rodgers, y justo cuando el teniente Richard Castle le daba un gran abrazo a su antiguo adiestrador, el sargento James Ramirez.

-Así que, el tío Morrison os ha metido a una joven rebelde. Eso será divertido – Su padre y el sargento se miraron y negaron- Lastima no poder quedarme para ver cómo te hace sudar – Le dijo a Ramirez.

-Dime que te vas mañana – Fue la contestación del sargento, haciendo que todos comenzasen a reír.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días, tres miserables días. Ese fue el tiempo que la recluta Beckett tardó en estar harta de encontrarse encerrada en el campamento. Todo allí estaba cronometrado, cuando dormir, comer, beber, ir al aseso. Y todas aquellas normas, estaban haciendo que Kate desease escapar de aquella pesadilla.

Coger forma física, su forma física dejó de existir el mismo día que comenzaron sus problemas con la ley. Correr, saltar, hacer abdominales, volver a correr, hacer flexiones, volver a correr, sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales, vuelta a la carrera, saltar, correr, parar, respirar, y comenzar nuevamente.

Fácil, gritaba el sargento cada día, hasta una anciana lo haría. Ella se preguntaba si la anciana también lo tendría que hacer en un tiempo máximo determinado y además si también debería hacerlo con un equipo de combate con cinchas cargadas con 9,5 kilogramos y un rifle de asalto que pesa 4,5 kilogramos, con botas y uniforme de camuflaje. Claro que eso sólo ocurría en los días en los que al sargento le habían tocado los huevos (como él decía) el resto de días usaban su ropa de deportes.

Se preguntaba porque nunca había oído hablar de una cosa llamada fondos para tríceps. Según el sargento Ramirez la mejor forma de hacer un fondo para tríceps es dejar los pies colgando en una posición donde las manos se sitúen sobre unas barras paralelas, con una separación igual a la anchura de los hombros. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, baje de forma controlada hasta que los puños estén a unos pocos centímetros de los hombros. Hacer más de veinte repeticiones era una buena marca según el sargento. Veinte, el milagro para ella era hacer tan solo dos.

Manteniendo la cabeza elevada y la espalda vertical, bajar controladamente de forma que los codos se doblen formando un ángulo de 90º, mantener la posición y empujar para volver al punto más alto. Fácil repetía Ramirez, y Kate se preguntaba para quién sería fácil ese ejercicio.

Tampoco había oído hablar del Burpee, y encima éste ejercicio tenía miles de variantes.

Tenía que comenzar de pie con las piernas separadas a la anchura de los hombros. Bajar el trasero y colocar las palmas de las manos en el suelo, con una separación igual a la anchura de los hombros. Mantener la cabeza erguida, la espalda recta y los glúteos prácticamente descansando sobre la parte trasera de los talones. Desde esta posición, lanzar las dos piernas hacia atrás hasta colocarse en la posición inicial para hacer fondos, y después hacer el movimiento inverso hasta volver a ponerse de pie. Repitir lo más rápidamente posible durante cierto número de repeticiones o cierta cantidad de tiempo, según el humor del sargento.

Y luego estaban las queridas variantes. Burpee con salto. Burpee con salto de longitud. Burpee con salto recogiendo las rodillas. Burpee con salto por encima de un obstáculo. Burpee con un brazo. Burpee con mancuerna. Burpee con fondos en suelo. Decididamente el tener que correr era la parte más fácil del entrenamiento. Y como bien repetía a diario el querido sargento, eso sólo era el inicio.

Necesitaba salir de allí o se terminaría volviendo loca.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, bañada en sudor, con su corazón latiendo desbocado, faltándole el aire. Se giró sobre el colchón para esconder su cara en la almohada. Nuevamente tenía un ataque de ansiedad y como siempre fue provocado por un sueño.

El cuerpo de una mujer estaba tirado en un callejón, sin vida, con un gran charco de sangre bajo ella, los ojos abiertos carentes de vida. Kate se acercaba y al ver el rostro con claridad sentía como le faltaba el aire, como su mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. Aquel cuerpo sin vida era el de su madre. Aquel sueño regresaba a ella, cada pocos días.

Aquella noche, tomó la decisión. Bajó de la litera con sumo cuidado, no podía despertar a su compañera. Tomó su pantalón de deporte, zapatillas y la sudadera y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del barracón. El soldado de guardia estaba jugando con una consola, Kate se agachó y reptó por el suelo, evitando así ser vista. Llegó a la puerta, dio gracias al cielo, estaba abierta, seguramente el soldado había salido a fumar hace poco.

Una vez fuera, se puso la ropa, las zapatillas y corrió alejándose.

La valla de la pista de entreno, había observado cómo cerca de la zona de obstáculos estaba rota, podría pasar por el agujero. Estar unas horas fuera, sentirse libre. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Miró su reloj, las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido, le quedaba menos de una hora para regresar al campamento antes de que descubrieran que había escapado. Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, se iba preguntando a cerca de porque regresaba. Podría haber escapado de esa condena, podría haber huido a México o Canadá y sin embargo continuaba corriendo para llegar antes del toque de corneta.

Levantó un poco la vista, justo delante suyo estaban unas zapatillas. Se quedó parada sin terminar de atravesar el agujero, pidiendo mentalmente que no fuese un instructor ni tan siquiera un soldado de guardia. Terminó de entrar al campamento y fue levantando poco a poco la vista. Soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando comprobó que no era un instructor, ni un guardia, tan solo era un soldado que estaba fuera del barracón antes de su hora. Y que había decidido ir al campo de entrenamiento. Sonrió y saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes y quien coño eres? – En susurro, así es cómo el desconocido le estaba hablando. Kate se quedó enganchada de los ojos de él. Eran azules, un azul como nunca antes había visto.

-Soy Kate, Kate Beckett – Contestó tendiéndole la mano.

-Eres Kate, debo suponer que eres recluta, así que serás recluta Beckett – Decía él aceptando aquella mano- Y ahora que se tu nombre, me puedes contestar a algo más, ¿qué coño crees que haces?

-Tan solo salí a tomar el aire – Le contestó mirando la hora en su reloj – Joder, llegaré tarde. Y el cabrón del sargento seguro que me vuelve a poner un castigo.

-¿Cabrón del sargento? – Ella asintió- ¿Crees que esa es forma de referirte a un superior? – Le dijo con seriedad.

-Mira tío, no sé cuánto tiempo llevas en este campamento, pero no dejes que estos tipos te laven el cerebro. Si he dicho cabrón es porque eso es lo que es el tipo ese. Me importa una mierda si es mi superior, es un cabrón y punto – El extraño la miraba con dureza- Ni siquiera sé porque he regresado, he tenido la ocasión de largarme de aquí.

-Si tanto odias estar aquí, no entiendo porque te quedas – Le cortó él.

-Porque un juez imbécil creyó que era lo que me convenía así que no puedo salir de aquí – Él sonrió - ¿Dónde está la gracia? – Preguntó Kate de no muy buenas formas.

-Estás aquí porque la otra opción era la cárcel. Chica deberías estar agradecida, aquí al menos tienes un futuro – Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Agradecida? Venga ya, estoy rodeada de gente que cree que lo mejor para mí es que deje de pensar. Que me dicen cuando tengo que comer, cuando dormir o hasta cuando cagar. Gente que cree que izar una banderita es lo más – Él tensó su cuerpo- Esto es una puta mierda.

-Vaya. Así que esto es una puta mierda. Claro sería mucho mejor estar encerrada en una prisión, porque allí nadie te diría lo que tienes o no tienes que hacer – Le decía él con total ironía.

-Joder, si que te han lavado el cerebro – Le dijo Kate.

-Mire recluta Beckett, nadie me ha lavado el cerebro. Siempre quise ser soldado, igual que lo es mi padre y lo fue el padre de mi padre, y el padre del padre de mi padre. Entré en este amado cuerpo de marines, sabiendo a lo que venía. Puedo entender que a alguien que el estar aquí lo ha sido impuesto le cueste entenderlo. Pero no creo que sea necesario un ataque gratuito. Alguien sin valores como usted – Kate le miró con odio- no puede entender qué es o qué significa esta institución.

-¿Alguien sin valores? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¿A caso me conoces para decir eso? Claro que tengo valores – Él la miró con escepticismo- Creo en la justicia, en la ley, en el respeto al prójimo, en la solidaridad, en la amistad, en la familiar – Los ojos de Kate se iban poniendo acuosos según hablaba.

-Si eso es cierto ¿por qué estás aquí? – Aquella chica estaba despertando su curiosidad.

-A ti qué coño te importa – Kate dio por concluida la conversación y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Recluta Beckett!- Kate se paró y se giró- Nadie le ha dado permiso para marcharse – Le miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Permiso? – Él se acercó hasta ella.

-Tendrá que acompañarme, su instructor debe saber dónde la he encontrado – Kate le miraba alucinada.

-Se supone que debe existir camaradería entre nosotros – Él asintió.

-Sí, pero no entre un recluta que se ha escapado del campamento y un Teniente del cuerpo – Kate le miró sorprendida – Teniente Richard Castle. Y ahora vayamos a informar a su instructor, aún no me ha dicho quién es.

-Teniente Castle, tiene que ser una broma – Él negó- Y no lo ha podido decir al principio, ha tenido que esperar a que yo dijese todas esas cosas. Y claro ahora las usará en mi contra y ese orangután de Ramirez tendrá algo más con lo que atacarme.

-¿Tu instructor es el sargento Ramirez? – Kate asintió. Rick se quedó callado varios segundos- Vale, guardaré silencio pero quiero algo a cambio – Kate le miró sin creerse lo que terminaba de escuchar- Yo te guardo el secreto si entrenas conmigo cada día. Piénsalo, un arresto o entreno extra, tú decides.

-¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

-Diversión – Kate no entendía nada- No debes entenderlo, tan solo debes escoger lo que creas que te convenga más.

-Acepto – Dijo Kate tras pensarlo. Haría lo que fuese con tal de no estar bajo arresto.

-Bien, diremos que salimos a correr antes de la hora de diana – Comenzó a caminar- venga Beckett, su instructor debe estar a punto de llegar al barracón – Kate le siguió son saber de qué iba todo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, llegaba tarde. Había salido ya tarde del barracón. Levantó la vista y a lo lejos pudo verle. Caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía un león enjaulado. Hizo un último esfuerzo y llegó al lugar dónde él la esperaba. Se dobló, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Llegas tarde – Fue lo único que él dijo.

-Lo siento – Contestó ella cuando por fin pudo hablar- No he podido llegar antes. Decidí arreglar mi taquilla y hacer mi cama antes de salir. Así Ramirez no podrá regañarme.

-No me interesa. Llegas tarde – Insistió él y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a dónde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Estás de coña, no? – Kate no podía creer que él se fuese a marchar. Comenzó a andar hasta que lo alcanzó- No puedes irte – Él se giró.

-Claro que puedo. Teníamos un trato. Te dejé muy claro que no aceptaría retrasos – Kate le miraba incrédula.

-Pero he tenido buenas razones para llegar un poco tarde. Lo he hecho bien, he recogido todo. El imbécil de Ramirez no tendrá razones para imponerme un castigo- Levantó la vista y pudo comprobar cómo el rostro de él estaba totalmente serio.

-No lo has hecho bien. Estaría bien si te hubieras levantado antes. Habrías podido hacer todo y llegar a tu entrenamiento a tiempo. Así que, no recluta Beckett, no lo has hecho bien. No habrá palmadita en la espalda para ti. Y ya va siendo hora que dejes de insultar a tu instructor – Dureza en cada una de las palabras dichas por Castle es lo que sintió Kate – Me voy. EL entrenamiento hoy lo harás sola y el resto de la semana también – Castle se giró y retomó su camino.

-Serás gilipollas – El teniente se paró, giró sobre sus talones y regresó al lugar dónde ella continuaba parada.

-Supongo que habré escuchado mal. No he podido oír como insultabas a un superior –Kate agachó la cabeza. Ante ella no estaba su compañero de entrenamiento. Ante ella estaba un teniente al que terminaba de insultar. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Lo siento, pero es que no lo entiendo – Levantó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de él- Se supone que deberías alegrarte. Por primera vez desde que estoy aquí he pensado en las cosas que debía hacer antes de salir.

-Pero no por las razones que deberías – Kate entrecerró los ojos – Deberías hacerlas porque es lo que se espera de ti. Pero tú lo haces sólo para evitar el castigo. Creía que en estos diez días que llevamos entrenando te había enseñad algo.

-Lo has hecho. Mi forma física es perfecta – Rick negó con la cabeza.

-No es forma física. Pensé que estabas entendiendo lo que significaba vestir este uniforme. Que comenzabas a tener respeto, pero ya veo que estaba totalmente equivocado – Kate se alejó algunos pasos.

-Esto no es lo mío. Me ha venido impuesto. Nunca quise formar parte del ejercito – Se sentaba en el suelo. Rick se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías hacer? – Kate le miró y suspiró.

-Quería ser abogado como lo eran mis padres – Hablaba con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Y por qué no estás en alguna Universidad? – Castle se sentía intrigado por aquella joven rebelde.

-Estudiaba en Stanford – Le miró cuando dijo eso y vio la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro- Sí no siempre fui una cabeza loca.

-¿Qué pasó? – Kate se mordió el labio intentando decidir si se abría o se levantaba y se marchaba de allí – El primer hombre de mi familia que sirvió en el ejercito lo hizo al lado de Georges Washington. En mi familia hay soldados desde la Guerra de Independencia – El teniente pensó que tal vez si él le contaba algo de su vida ella haría lo mismo.

-¡Vaya! Estoy al lado de un patriota – Castle la miró con seriedad- No me estoy burlando, siento si ha sonado así – Kate se había dado cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras. Debe ser duro ser soldado para ti, supongo que se espera mucho de ti.

-Supongo que igual de duro que ser abogado como lo son tus padres – Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mi madre fue asesinada – Castle la miró abriendo la boca para decir algo- Por favor no seas típico, no digas que lo sientes. No lo puedes sentir porque no la conocías – Castle asintió y decidió guardar silencio- Aquello destrozó a mi familia. Mi padre comenzó a beber sin control y yo…- Kate se quedó callada algunos segundo- yo comencé a hacer cosas. Beber, robar y terminé aquí. La persona que terminó con la vida de mi madre, terminó con la vida del resto de la familia.

-No, tú has sido la persona que ha tirado por la borda su antigua vida. Lo mismo que tu padre. Habéis tirado la toalla sin tan siquiera jugar el partido. La vida no siempre es fácil, pero nunca hay que darse por vencido. Y eso es lo que tanto tu padre como tú habéis hecho. ¿Crees que a tu madre le gustaría ver en lo que se ha convertido su familia? Un alcohólico y una delincuente – Kate lanzó su mano contra la cara del teniente con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Quién coño te crees para juzgarme o para juzgar a mi padre? – Kate se pudo en pie y comenzó a correr. Necesitaba alejarse del teniente. Porque en el fondo de su ser, sabía que él tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

Castle caminó hasta la casa de sus padres. Al entrar sintió el aroma del café recién hecho mezclado con el de las tortitas aún en la sartén. Saludó a su padre con un beso, su padre estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico y ambos se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Martha miró a su hijo, había regresado demasiado pronto del entrenamiento y además estaba demasiado serio y callado. Algo no debía haber salido del todo bien. Pero decidió no preguntar, conocía de sobra el carácter de Richard y sabía que hablaría cuando le pareciese oportuno. Negó, aquel no iba a ser un buen día para él, no con la noticia que debían darle.

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, Rick miraba a sus padres. No era normal que estuvieran tan callados - ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó finalmente. Su padre dejó a un lado el periódico y le miró y después miró a Martha.

-Es Gina – contestó Martha. Castle miró a su padre.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? – Preguntó directamente al General.

-Su helicóptero ha caído, está desaparecida – Rick lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

-Ya les están buscando. Tienes su última localización – El General trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Y una mierda, ¿te crees que soy estúpido? Si fuese tan fácil no tendríais esas caras. ¿Dónde se supone que ha caído? – El General Rodgers miró a su hijo lo que le iba a decir no le gustaría.

-Lo siento, pero esa información es clasificada – Castle le miró con sorpresa.

-¡Venga ya! – Gritó – Soy yo, soy un Teniente de los marines, no soy un civil histérico o que no entienda como funcionan estas cosas.

-Lo siento, en este caso no puedo decir nada. Olvidas un pequeño detalle, además de todo eso, eres su novio – Intentaba acercarse a su hijo.

-Ex, soy su ex novio – Sus padres le miraron sorprendidos, él no les había contado que su relación hubiese terminado- Lo que sí sigo siendo es su amigo y su compañero. Merezco saber qué ha sucedido.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada más – Insistió su padre.

Castle salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras hacía su habitación. Tan pronto como entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró sobre la cama. Escuchó los golpes que alguien daba en su puerta, escuchó la voz de su madre, pero se negó a hablar con ella.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, las fue metiendo en su petate. Cuando tuvo todo recogido, hizo una llamada, la conversación duró cerca de media hora. Cuando finalizó encendió el ordenador y la impresora. Y para ir ganando tiempo se dio una ducha. Al salir del baño comprobó su mail, allí estaba lo que necesitaba, imprimió el documento y después de eso se vistió con su uniforme. Y entonces con el petate al hombro volvió a la planta baja de la casa.

-Se voy. He solicitado el fin de mi permiso – Sus padres le miraron entre sorprendidos y aterrados- Estas son mis órdenes – Le tendió el documento a su padre.

-No lo hagas – Martha se acercó a su hijo y le tomó de las manos.

-Iré a buscarla, es mi compañera. No abandonamos a los nuestros – Fue la contestación que Rick le dio a su madre.

-Cariño, ya la están buscando. Seguramente cuanto tú llegues ya la hayan encontrado. Aun te queda un mes de permiso. Hace mucho que no te tengo en casa – Martha estaba suplicando a su hijo, pero al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta que no había nada que hacer.

-Lo siento madre. Pero debo hacerlo, no puedo esperar sentado – Besó con ternura la cara de su madre. Se acercó a su padre, se cuadró ante él y tras hacer el preceptivo saludo a un superior, se despidió de ambos.

-Te quiero de vuelta muchacho – Fue lo que su padre le dijo antes de que Rick cerrase la puerta. Martha comenzó a llorar- No le pasará nada – Tomó entre sus brazos a su mujer, tratando de consolarla – Volverá, te lo prometo.

-No lo hagas, no puedes saberlo – Martha se separó de su marido y subió al piso superior, encerrándose en su dormitorio.

Castle salió de aquella casa, sabiendo que su destino eran los Balcanes. Algún lugar en la República de Bosnia y Herzegovina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoy el capítulo que traigo es corto. Es capítulo de preparación y si no lo subía así, el capítulo se podría hacer eterno. Espero que os guste la historia, aunque sea tan diferente a la serie.**

* * *

><p>Llevaba unos días entrenando en solitario, desde el día de la discusión no había vuelto a coincidir con el Teniente Castle. El primer día se dijo que era normal, que era el castigo que él le había impuesto. El segundo día, le enfadó, era cierto que había llegado tarde al entreno pero había sido por una buena causa. El tercer día empezó a estar intranquila, una cosa era que él no se presentase a los entrenos y otra que no lo viese por ningún sitio en la base. El cuarto día se armó de valor.<p>

Al finalizar la instrucción y antes de asistir a las clases teóricas de transmisiones, historia del cuerpo de marines, historia americana, técnicas de asalto, se acercó a su instructor. Tenía que reconocer que el sargento llevaba varios días con un semblante un tanto raro. Vale que su estado normal fuera serio, pero los últimos días Kate había notado algo diferente en su mirada. Incluso diría que en determinados momentos de la instrucción se encontraba como ausente.

Kate aceleró su paso hasta que alcanzó al Sargento- Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Ramirez la miró sin detener su paso y asintió- Verá señor, hace días que no localizo al Teniente Castle – Ramirez la miró entrecerrando los ojos- Para ser sincera, tengo que reconocer que entrenaba con él todas las mañanas antes del toque de diana – En ese instante el sargento se detuvo y se giró para poder mirar a Beckett de frente. Le hizo un gento con la mano para que ella continuase hablando- Esta última semana el Teniente saltó al entreno, al principio creía que se debía al castigo que me impuso – Kate viendo que Ramirez abría la boca con intención de preguntar decidió continuar hablando sin darle tiempo a él- Eso se lo explicaré en otro momento. Ahora lo importante es que como le iba diciendo, él ha faltado pero además de eso no logro encontrarle en la base y eso sí me parece extraño. Y me preguntaba si usted sabría algo.

-Caminemos, no querrá llegar tarde a sus clases ahora que parece que está en la buena senda – Kate asintió y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el paso del Sargento- Ahora entiendo sus avances. ¿Por qué quiere ver al Teniente? – No iba a dar información tan fácilmente, no sin saber la razón por la que esa recluta buscaba a su "sobrino".

-Ya se lo he dicho me parece extraño – Kate ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver el gesto del Sargento y viendo que aquella respuesta a él no le pareció acertada- El otro día me dijo algunas cosas y quería decirle que lo he pensado y que él tenía razón. Quería disculparme – Ramirez sonrió al escuchar aquello, si alguien podía lograr que esa muchacha pidiera disculpas ese era Castle.

-Bien, me gusta más esta última respuesta. Pero las disculpas van a tener que esperar, el Teniente Castle está en una misión – Kate alargó su mano posándola en el brazo del instructor.

-¿Dónde? – Ramirez miraba la mano de la joven posada en su brazo logrando con esa mirada que Kate retirase la mano.

-Europa, en una ex República Yugoslava – Kate se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

-Pero señor, allí están en guerra – Ramirez la miró con seriedad.

-Somos soldados Beckett, soldados. Vamos dónde se nos ordena – Kate asintió, algunas cosas aún le costaba entenderlas- El Teniente ha sido trasladado al lugar dónde era necesaria su presencia. Cuando regrese podrá disculparse. Y ahora, o corre o llegará tarde a sus clases – Kate miró su reloj, se cuadró y salió corriendo hacia las aulas.

Kupres, esa era la última localización que se tenía del helicóptero de combate en el que viajaba la Teniente Gina Cowell. Las satélites habían localizado con exactitud el punto en el que el helicóptero había caído. Aquello era un primer paso. Lamentablemente las balizas de localización que los soldados activaban nada más ser derribados no habían sido activadas, aquello era una mala señal, suponía que no había habido supervivientes.

Pero como bien había dicho Castle a sus padres, los marines no dejaban atrás a sus caídos. Habría operación de rescate, aunque finalmente sólo rescatasen cadáveres. El helicóptero había caído en una zona montañosa, en activa de hostilidades. Se requería a los mejores, debía ser una intervención rápida y limpia.

Las órdenes eran claras. A la mañana siguiente serían lanzados sobre la zona del impacto. La misión era recuperar los cuerpos si no había habido supervivientes. De haber supervivientes, serían los heridos los primeros en ser extraídos de la zona.

La noche antes a la misión, Castle no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidió salir del barracón para tomar algo de aire. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, en la oscuridad de la noche. Intentando calmar los nervios que le estaban atenazando. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo pensaba en sus padres, en sus amigos, en toda la gente que había dejado en casa. Incluso la rebelde recluta Beckett le vino a la mente. Suspiró, sólo esperaba que no se hubiera metido en nuevos problemas.

Cuando terminó de fumar regresó al interior del barracón, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Aún le quedaban tres horas para tener que levantarse, se tumbó sobre su catre y cerró los ojos suplicando que Morfeo llegase a él.


	5. Chapter 5

Faltaban horas para que los primeros rayos de sol comenzasen a dejarse ver. El Teniente Castle, junto con el resto del equipo de extracción, se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad en el avión de transporte. A sus espaldas y sobre sus rodillas, estaban los paracaídas que les llevarían hasta tierra firme.

La luz roja se encendía y todo el equipo de rescate se ponía en pie. Uno a uno enganchaban se enganchaban al cable de seguridad. Esperaban la luz verde. Y una vez el piloto se encendió y sonó el pitido, todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo saltaron.

Castle, miraba sus cuerdas, enredadas, girando, pero estaba tranquilo, sabía que en pocos segundos dejarían de estar cruzadas. Sus manos agarraban con firmeza las guías. Sus pies tocaron tierra, rodó. Desenganchó el paracaídas, miró a su alrededor, todos habían aterrizado en el lugar previsto.

Recogieron los paracaídas, los escondieron en la maleza. Transmitieron un todo Ok y empezaron su misión.

A poco más de cinco kilómetros, estaban los restos del helicóptero caído. Fusiles en mano, comenzaron a caminar. Debían abandonar el pequeño claro dónde habían aterrizado. Castle a la cabeza, abriendo paso, comprobando que nada, ni nadie se interponía entre ellos y los restos. Todos los integrantes del equipo, estaban alerta. A la carrera, llegaron a la frondosidad del bosque.

-Tres kilómetros y estaremos dónde debemos – Castle comprobaba el mapa y las coordenadas. Señalaba la dirección- Sargento sin transmisiones hasta nueva orden – El sargento asintió.

Estaban en zona de guerra, debían estar alertas en cualquier momento la calma podía desaparecer.

Corrieron los últimos cien metros. En su carrera empezaron a encontrarse con los restos esparcidos de la aeronave. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la zona del impacto, comprobaron cómo no había nadie vivo. Entre los restos encontraron tres cadáveres. Dos de los cuerpos eran los de los pilotos, el otro era de un sargento.

-Teniente, saltan tres cuerpos – Castle miró al soldado y asintió- Comunicaré lo que hemos encontrado.

-Teniente, ¡aquí! – Castle se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz- Hay dos cuerpos más.

Revisaron la zona, colocaron los cuatro cuerpos que habían encontrado juntos y señalizaron el lugar con balizas de color.

Rick se dejó caer sobre el suelo, ella no estaba allí. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa y era que Gina había sobrevivido, y siendo así él debía encontrarla.

-Sargento Miller, quédese junto con Robert esperando la llegada del helicóptero que recogerá los cuerpos- Mientras decía eso Rick se puso en pie y extendió el mapa de la zona- Hulk y yo iremos en busca de la teniente.

-Señor las ordenes fueron claras, debemos regresar todos – Castle miró con seriedad al sargento.

-Hay uno de los nuestros ahí – Mientras hablaba señalaba al bosque- Nosotros no abandonamos a los nuestros ¿qué clase de marine es usted?

-Uno que cumple las órdenes señor – Se defendió Miller- Si la teniente estuviese viva habría activado su localizador.

-Aunque esté muerta, se merece regresar a casa. Comunique al cuartel que el sargento Hulk y yo vamos a empezar la búsqueda del marine que falta. Activaremos nuestros localizadores, de esa forma siempre sabrán dónde nos encontramos. Cuando demos con la teniente señalaremos el lugar, bengala blanca si ella está viva, negra si lo encontramos un cadáver y verde para nuestra extracción- Después de decir aquello cargó su mochila a la espalda, al hombro su arma de medio alcance y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de inmediato por Hulk.

Dos horas después de abandonar la compañía de sus hombres Castle se giraba, sentía cómo estaban siendo observados. Le indicó a Hulk que parasen. Cada uno de ellos tomó posición. Con el visor de sus armas barrían el terreno que había ante ellos. Allí no había nadie.

-Falsa alarma señor- Castle chascó la lengua. Allí había alguien, no sabía dónde pero lo había.

-¡Sal! ¡Estés donde estés! No te haremos daño – Hulk miraba a su superior sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Señor no creo que deba gritar.

- Si fuese un peligro para nuestra seguridad ya nos habría disparado. ¡No te haremos daño, sólo queremos hablar! – De entre la maleza apareció un pequeño – No tengas miedo – Castle bajó su arma como símbolo de paz.

El pequeño caminó con temor hasta ellos.

-Ella dijo que tú venir – Castle dejó el arma en el suelo y sacó comida de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Quieres chocolate? – Intentó acercarse hasta el niño pero éste comenzó a alejarse- Está bien, me quedaré quieto. El niño miró a Hulk – Baje el arma sargento- ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella dijo que tú venir. Yo venir a buscar a ti. Pero tú tardar mucho en venir- Castle y Hulk se miraron.

-Ella es ¿militar? – El niño asintió- Está ¿viva? – Volvió a asentir- ¿Nos llevas con ella?

-Tú, él no - Dijo señalando a Hulk. El sargento miró al niño sorprendido- No me gusta. Da miedo – Castle no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Con cada carcajada la cara del niño se iba relajando pero la del sargento se iba tornando cada vez más seria.

-Hulk con esa cicatriz y esas barbas es normal que asustes al niño – El rostro de Hulk estaba atravesado por una vieja cicatriz que iba desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la mandíbula, atravesando la ceja y ojo izquierdos- No tienes que tenerle miedo, en el fondo es cómo un oso de peluche – Le dijo Castle al niño que entre cerró los ojos sin terminar de creerle- Es verdad- Dijo con convencimiento Rick.

-Señor puede ser una trampa- Castle miró con seriedad al sargento.

-Es la única pista que tenemos de la teniente. Iremos con él.


End file.
